


Remote Control Wars (Or I don’t want to see Ariel AGAIN!)

by alexcat



Series: Cap - Iron Man Bingo 2019 (2) [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: It's movie night and Tony doesn't care for Natasha's movie choices.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Cap - Iron Man Bingo 2019 (2) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494959
Kudos: 22
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo, Of Elves and Men





	Remote Control Wars (Or I don’t want to see Ariel AGAIN!)

**Author's Note:**

> For Cap-Ironman Bingo! 2019 Round 2
> 
> Prompt - Remote Control

It was movie night at Avengers Tower. 

Natasha had already chosen her usual spot in the center of the sofa. She had popped a huge bowl of popcorn and the cooler was beside the coffee table, filled with water and sodas. Clint was sitting by her side and Bruce was in the armchair, reading on his e-reader with his glasses perched on the end of his nose. 

“Look, here come the lovebirds,” Clint said as Steve and Tony came into the den. He started singing ‘Steve and Tony, sittin’ in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g.’ Natasha smirked and Bruce looked up briefly.

“Come on, guys. Give Steve a break. He’s only a hundred,” Tony said as he grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl and popped it into his mouth.

Steve was blushing as he opened the cooler and grabbed a Coke. He sat down on Natasha’s other side. Tony slipped his butt in between Steve and Natasha and wiggled until they moved over enough to let him in. 

“So what are we watching tonight?” Tony asked Natasha, as he always did. 

“The Little Mermaid,” Clint answered. He broke into a horribly off-key version of Under the Sea. 

“Where’s the remote?” Natasha asked. “I can’t start it without the remote!”

No one knew. But they all knew that Tony Stark hated Disney Princess movies. One by one, they all looked at Tony. 

“Tony! I want the remote control right now!” Natasha said, her voice a menacing growl. 

Tony looked innocent, very innocent, so they all knew he had it or had hidden it.

“Can we beat him up?” Clint crowed gleefully. “Me first!”

“Steve can get it,” Natasha said matter-of-factly. She turned to Steve. “You can, can’t you?”

Steve grinned and shrugged.

“Are you going to do this?” Tony asked Steve. “Are you going to torture me for them?” 

“I think I am.” Steve reached for Tony’s hand. They left the room, hurrying down the hall to one of the linen closets. Steve opened the door and pushed Tony inside. He closed the door, pushed him against the closed door and kissed Tony until they both were dizzy. He ground his hips against Tony’s, both of them moaning at the pleasure by now.

“Where is it?” Steve asked, breathlessly.

“It’s in the Wheaties box in the kitchen cabinet.” Tony bit his neck just below his ear, just a nip, not even enough to leave a mark. Steve shivered. 

“You’re no fun to interrogate. You give it up too quickly.” Steve gripped Tony’s ass and dry humped him a few times, making them both moan. “I was looking forward to forcing it out of you.”

“Text her where it’s at. Then you can torture me some more.”

Steve did as he was told and turned back to Tony, kissing him again and again. They never did get back to movie night. It was almost an hour before they came out of the linen closet. 

Everyone was watching the movie when they opened the closet door quietly and sneaked down the hall toward Steve’s quarters. 

“Where should I hide it next time?” Tony asked him as they closed the bedroom door and began practicing for next week’s movie night.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
